


I’m Here

by White_Ferret



Series: Reincarnated AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nightmare, Other, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Reincarnation, protective Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret
Summary: Tikki remembers her first holder. She would never forget those kind eyes and that warm smile. But she also remembered when her first holder was killed. She was there and she was powerless to stop it. After that, Tikki swore to herself that she would protect all of her holders no matter what. When she meets her newest holder, a clumsy but kind girl called Marinette, her little heart aches because Marinette reminds her so much of her Mia.I’m sorry but I’m bad at summaries
Series: Reincarnated AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I’m Here

_Tikki looked at the body in front of her with horror and devastation. It was the body of her first holder, Mia. Mia was always nice to everyone and did her best to help them. She was so kind. Why would they do this to her? Tikki wanted to leave her hiding place and protect Mia as soon as she saw that they wanted to hurt her, but Mia told her she could never use her power to harm others unless they tried to harm her._

_Mia only gave her a few rules so she did her best not to break them. But Tikki had never wanted to hurt others before so that was the easiest rule. However, as she saw a group of grown men corner Mia and start beating her with rocks and sticks, Tikki want to hurt them. Badly. But she knew she couldn’t. So she tried to get help, but by the time someone get there, it’s too late. The men ran off and Mia is dead._

_Her beautiful black hair is stained by blood and her kind blue eyes that once reminded Tikki of a sunny sky are glazed over and empty. Her body is bruised and bloody. Her clothes are torn and she can see the odd angle in which some of her bones stick out. Tikki knows her Mia is dead and it hurts her more than anything she’s ever felt before._

_Tikki stares in to her eyes one last time before going into her earrings. There, she breaks down completely. She had been with her holder for years and had gotten incredibly attached. She knew she would get a new holder eventually, and Tikki swore to herself then and there, that she would protect them with her life._  
_________________________________________  
Tikki woke with a start. She had that nightmare again. She wished she could talk to someone but she had never told any of her holders why she was so protective of them because she never wanted to burden them. She started crying silently so she didn’t wake Marinette.

Tikki remembers the day she first met her new holder. She came out of her earrings and saw a girl with black/blue hair and kind blue eyes. She immediately thought of Mia. She explained everything to the girl, Marinette, and with the help of Chat Noir, they defeated Stoneheart.After the battle, Marinette cupped her in her hand gently as she grabbed a cookie from her purse.

Tikki once again thought of Mia. The cookie was amazing and the way Marinette held her so gently made her feel safe. Over time, they got closer and closer until she considered Marinette hers.

She was as fiercely protective of her Marinette as she was with all of her previous holders. Tikki’s train of thought was broken when she heard Marinette sit up. She immediately stopped crying. Marinette cupped her in her hands gently and looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

Tikki gave up and told her everything. She told her of her time with Mia and the nightmares she would get sometimes. She told her how much she missed her first holder. Marinette was silent throughout the whole thing. Tikki was sobbing by the end.

Marinette comforted her and once Tikki calmed down, Marinette looked at her calmly.

“I never left you my Rosa.”

Tikki gasped. Rosa was what Mia would call her because apparently, Tikki reminded her of a Rose. No one but Tikki and Mia knew about that nickname. But the more Tikki thought about it, the more it made sense.

Marinette didn’t freak out when she saw the Kwami. Marinette always knew when Tikki was upset or afraid. At first, Tikki had thought they were coincidences bit now she didn’t dare hope.

“Mia?!”

Mari—no, Mia, smiled at her brightly. “It’s me my Rosa. I’m here. And I promise I won’t leave again.”


End file.
